roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 2 - On a Rail
Let's Play Minecraft: Episode 2 - On a Rail! ''is the second episode of the Let's Play Minecraft weekly series by Achievement Hunter. This episode shows the lads setting up a 500m rail track in order to get the "On A Rail" achievement. Appearances *Geoff Ramsey *Jack Pattillo *Michael Jones *Ray Narvaez, Jr. *Gavin Free *Joel Heyman Summary The episode opens in a cobblestone house built by Ray. Geoff is looking for supplies and the rest of the Hunters are looking around Ray's house. Michael complains that the Nether Portal doesn't work for him, but he and Gavin step in the middle and are transported to the Nether. Michael becomes stuck in the frame, but Gavin escapes. After Gavin kills Michael to free him from the frame, Michael heads back into the Nether to find Gavin. As soon as Michael lands in the Nether, his own portal is knocked out by a Ghast explosion, trapping Gavin and Michael in the Nether again. After they escape, Gavin announces that Joel is playing with them and you hear a "hello" from Joel in the background. Gavin then steals all 36 pieces of Ray's gold and creates a four gold block tower, announcing that he's "stood upon the Tower of Pimps." Jack knocks Gavin off his Tower and kills him. Meanwhile, Joel has disappeared from the others, wanting to remain hidden. Gavin soon digs a small hole and while trying to explain what is needed to make powered rail he gets halfway through saying redstone when he notices a Zombie is in his hole with him. The Hunters leave Joel alone and focus on building the rail track. Ray mines down the Tower as Geoff and Michael continue forward with the rail. Ray gives Gavin all 36 pieces of gold and Gavin creates the Tower of Pimps again, then falls off the Tower and is killed by Ray. Gavin craft powered rail,he mine rail, he put powered rail on block. Tell"where's Joel" other can't find Joel. Ray put on next to powered rail Eventually the track is underway. Just as Geoff begins to go down the track Michael yells "THERE'S A SHEEP ON THE TRACK!!!", having just seen a sheep actually on the track. Geoff slides down the track but is cut short by an unpowered rail. Geoff questions why, but Ray says that he ran out of redstone to power the rails. Michael takes down the rails but Gavin tells him to put them back up because Ray has more torches. Gavin attack Michael with hand, Michael tries to kill Gavin with iron sword, Gavin jump down lake escape from Michael. Gavin in to Ray'home, Gavin killed by fall block. Michael hit wolf, wolfs kill Michael Meanwhile, Joel is off on his own, stating that the others can't find him, and to keep their lava away from him. He is eventually killed by a Zombie. As the group starts to work the kinks out of the minecart track, they decide that Gavin is not allowed to get the achievement. Whenever Gavin tries to steal the minecart, he is stopped by either Geoff, Michael, or Ray. Geoff is sent down the rail but fails to get the achievement, instead soaring over an unloaded area of the map, to his surprise. Meanwhile, Gavin walks away and discovers Joel's hideout. As he walks away from Joel's house, he walks off a cliff and into a lava pond. Geoff and Jack send Ray down the track and he finally gets the achievement as the rest of the Hunters cheer. Jack then sends Geoff down the rail and he gets the achievement as well. Gavin tries to get the minecart and kills Joel, but he is killed by Ray. Michael then goes down the track and he gets the achievement. Jack gets a phone call and as he puts down his controller, he is killed. Then Jack leaves the game while Michael says that they will continue without him. Michael sets up the minecart for Joel, but Gavin kills Michael and steals the minecart. Joel and Ray attempt to stop him. However, Gavin manages to get in the minecart before they can and takes off. As Gavin cheers in delight, he starts to scream and the caption "Michael tackles Gavin onto the ground" appears as Michael and Gavin wrestle for the controller. As Gavin reaches the end, Ray says that Gavin didn't get the achievement. After two seconds, Gavin gets the achievement. As the video ends, Geoff tells Michael that they should try to get Gavin banned from Xbox Live. Player Skins Prior to Build a Tower Part 1, the Achievement Hunters used different player skins than what they use currently. None of the Achievement Hunters used the same player skin as they did in Episode 1. In this episode, the player skins were: *Geoff - "Tuxedo Mask" (Tuxedo Steve) **This becomes Ray's regular skin in Race to Bedrock! **Geoff is the second player to use this skin after Gavin in Episode 1 *Gavin - "Boris the Tennis Player" (Tennis Steve) **Gavin is the second person to use this skin after Ray in Episode 1 *Jack - Scottish Steve **This becomes Ryan's regular skin in Mounted Combat *Michael - "Carl from ''Aqua Teen Hunger Force" (Athlete Steve) **Michael is the second person to use this skin after Geoff in Episode 1 *Ray - Default Steve **Ray wears a suit of iron armor for the entire episode. *Joel - "The Guy from Sealab" (Prisoner Steve) **Ryan would use this skin for his Minecraft debut in Episode 24. Trivia *This was the first episode to feature a guest player, Joel. He only dies twice during the episode, compared to at least three each for the others. *This is so far Joel's only appearance in Let's Play Minecraft *The Tower of Pimps was first created in this episode. An obsidian (dirt in Ray's case) block is then added to the bottom to make it the prize for the winner of various competitions that start with Build a Tower. * This episode is also notable for Michael yelling "THERE'S A SHEEP ON THE TRACK!!" when he noticed that there indeed was a sheep about a ways down the track. *Gavin was physically attacked by another player (Michael) for the first time in this episode. *Gavin was drunk during this episode. *As Michael and Gavin are fighting, Michael's name briefly changes to "Bickie Ditch" on the screen. *The first of a series of puns on Ray's name appears in this episode: "How many rails do you have, Ray-il?" * 121 episodes later the Achievement Hunters, with Joel replaced by Ryan, attempt for the achievement on the Xbox One version. The 'On a Rail 2' was a two-part event as this time they had to collect everything in order to make the track instead of starting the episode with what they need like in this case. ** Gavin was again attacked regarding the achievement, but this time by Geoff when, after being kicked from the game for getting it first, Gavin tried to unplug Geoff's Xbox so he couldn't get it (which would've also screwed Ray because Geoff was the host and Ray hadn't gotten the achievement yet himself). Like Michael's attack on him, Gavin fails to do what he wanted to. Category:Let's Play Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Series Category:Episodes